


i get excited when i discover something rare

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: She stares for a while and Hecate feels like she might know what Pippa is thinking. That is until Pippa breaks the silence. “You’d look good in pink, you know?”----------Pippa casts a sneaky spell and Hecate enjoys the outcome quite a bit more than she thought she would.





	i get excited when i discover something rare

The two witches stumble through the door and into Hecate’s chambers. Both a little hyper and both a little giggly, which Hecate would deny having any memory of being in the morning. They’d just arrived back from a rather dull party hosted by the magic council that Pippa had dragged Hecate along to as her plus-one. Pippa, however, was the one to suggest they leave early when the two were stood talking to Mr Halfmoon, Halfwit more like, droning on and on about the _“foolishly absurd”_ new idea put forward to the council that young witches and wizards should not have separate learning experiences, should each be taught to chant and to use a staff all the same. In her boredom and longing, needing to escape this man so clearly set in his ways, Pippa couldn’t help but lower the hand she had securely wrapped around Hecate’s waist. Down, down, down until Hecate’s eyes widened all of a sudden and she just had to hope that Mr Halfmoon saw it as her growing interest in his painfully dated words. 

Hecate was the first to excuse herself, a quick muttered apology as she took a step back and transferred herself outside the building. Pippa soon followed, appearing right in front of her and slowly backing her against the wall. 

“You are unbelievable.” Hecate huffed. Trying not to think about how Pippa’s actions just moments ago had actually rather thrilled her. 

Pippa hummed, a smirk curving on her lips, “I know.” She said, pushing Hecate further into the wall, smoothing her hands down over her hips and back up again before kissing her softly.

Which is what lead them to this moment. Hands tangling in hair as soon as the door behind them closes, hands then frantically stroking over expensive fabric, desperate to find skin, the kicking off of shoes like they’d forgotten magic would’ve done it much sooner.

Until Pippa pulls away, looks dearly at Hecate, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. She stares for a while and Hecate feels like she might know what Pippa is thinking. That is until Pippa breaks the silence. “You’d look good in pink, you know?” 

Hecate, eyes mildly exasperated, looks straight beyond Pippa for a moment. Asking herself is this really the witch she seems to fall more and more in love with as each day passes? Until she reminds herself it’s unexpected moments like this that make her love Pippa so. She looks back down at her, can’t help but smile at the way Pippa is so sweetly looking at her still. “I look good next to pink, I’ll give you that.” And pressed against pink, she thinks, moving her body closer to Pippa and Pippa mutters something, Hecate doesn’t quite hear what, but then Pippa giggles and Hecate puts it down to the small glass of witches brew each of them had had earlier that evening, still warming their stomachs slightly.

Pippa leans further into Hecate before saying, “Are you taking me to the bedroom then or am I going to have to undress you here?”

Hecate looks at her, eyes narrowing, before she lifts a hand, curls her fingers down into her palm and within an instant they’re materialising into Hecate’s room. Pippa’s hands immediately take hold of Hecate’s waist, as she reconnects their lips. It’s not long before Hecate’s breathing becomes heavy and Pippa takes her bottom lip into her mouth, whilst her hands search for the zip down her back.

When she finds it and begins unzipping, Hecate sees a glint of something in her eyes. Can’t quite put a finger on what it is. She kisses along Hecate’s jaw and down her neck, before sliding the dress slowly, slowly off her shoulders, revealing a bright magenta bra strap. A devilish grin graces Pippa’s face, as she continues pushing the dress down until it’s over Hecate’s hips and falls to the floor. Pippa stares. Eyes dancing up and down the body of the witch before her. The colourful pinkish-purple sitting so lovely against pale skin. She’s never really imagined it before, Hecate in pink, not until the idea popped into her head just earlier in a moment of ever so slightly drunken silliness. And Hecate is stunning, she thinks. Hecate is always stunning, of course. But this. Seeing her so differently made Pippa’s heart warm and her lower stomach even warmer.

“What is it?” Hecate asks, suddenly embarrassed and confusedly staring at the seemingly awe-stricken witch.

Pippa swallowed the saliva gathering in her mouth, her face suddenly flushing. “It’s just, I was right. You do look good in pink.”

Hecate looks down, eyes widening. Slowly, she raises her head to match Pippa’s eyeline, her face as stern as ever. Pippa looking like a small guilty puppy. “What have you done with my underwear, Pentangle?”

But Pippa merely continues to stare and tries not to let the grin she’s concealing show itself. Stepping closer to Hecate, she gently walks her backwards towards the edge of the bed, so she falls into sitting down. “If you want your underwear,” She says, feeling so very pleased with herself, as her dress completely vanishes from her body, “I’m afraid you’ll have to come and get it.” 

Immediately, Hecate feels something tugging deep in her stomach. Pippa Pentangle, her Pippa, pinkest witch there ever was, standing bold before her in delicate black lace and suspended stockings. It almost makes her forget what she herself is wearing. And Pippa beams at her reaction, feeling even more pleased.

All they can do is look at each other, take each other in, see each other in this new strange, arousing light. Until Hecate reaches out for Pippa, pulls her towards her so that she stands between her knees and Hecate places a hand on the back of her neck, brings her in to kiss her, deep and needy, her other hand stroking the light fabric that clings to Pippa’s thigh. 

And then Pippa stands upright again, and Hecate knows what she’s doing, what she insists on doing every time she knows they’re alone together for the night. So Hecate just keeps kissing her, light and soft all over her smooth stomach, hands stroking up and over her chest, whilst Pippa unpins her hair. Runs her fingers through it as it falls around Hecate’s waist, dark and thick, and Pippa thinks she’ll never get used to seeing it like this. It takes her breath away each and every time. She entangles her hands in it, feeling every little spark of magic that surges beneath her skin at Hecate’s touch. 

Feeling a desire she can no longer ignore, Pippa lovingly places a hand on Hecate’s shoulder, guiding her backwards so she’s laid out on the bed in front of her. Bright pink mesh gracing her body, waves of hair splayed out all around her, anticipation in the rise and fall of her chest. It really was the most incredible sight. 

Carefully, as she always is, Pippa straddles Hecate and brushes a soft strand of hair from her face, before lightly dragging her fingers down to stroke the fabric that covers her breasts. “I could get used to you like this.” She says, leaning her head down.

“Don’t.” Hecate replies insistently, as she lifts her chin to meet Pippa’s kiss, making her giggle against her lips, before she kisses along her jaw and up just behind her ear, making Hecate sigh deeply.

She traces her hands down over Hecate’s body, her head beginning to move down with them. She tugs at the bright fabric of her bra and presses her lips over tender skin, leaving kisses every now and then, before continuing to move her lips down, down, down until she’s kneeling between Hecate’s thighs and tugging at the garment at her waist now. She places her fingers beneath the fabric, but doesn’t attempt to remove it just yet. Instead she stays, placing dozens of hot kisses on Hecate’s hips and stomach and Hecate feels her smile against her skin, almost making her forget how desperate she is for Pippa to settle between her legs, almost making her eyes sting at how absolutely inconceivably in love she is.

When Pippa finally begins to peel the garment down over her thighs, Hecate’s hips are already lifting slightly off the bed into empty space and Pippa is finally, finally close enough that Hecate feels her hot breath on the very inner part of her thigh. She kisses her there, before looking up into dark eyes and Hecate nods, already breathless.

She takes Hecate into her mouth and Hecate tenses and squirms and her head flinches uncontrollably. Pippa’s tongue is slow at first, and not moving in any particular rhythm. She swirls and sucks, steadily getting faster, until Hecate is gasping, pleading in broken sentences, needing to feel something inside of her.

“Pippa,” Her cheeks are flushed and she struggles to get her words out, “Please, I- I need-“ Pippa circles a finger at Hecate’s entrance and all Hecate can do is squeeze her eyes shut and nod stiffly, fighting against her muscles. Pippa inserts her finger, which soon becomes two fingers and suddenly Hecate is in another world, only able to focus on the pleasure she feels, unable to care that she’s still wearing _pink_ or that she’s actually allowing herself to moan in response to Pippa’s movements, when she usually tries so hard to be silent. Her hands search frantically beside her, looking for anything she grab onto. She settles for the duvet beneath her, until Pippa reaches up with her free hand, finding one of Hecate’s, and taking it in her own. Her other hand working faster, her tongue working harder, Hecate’s gasping getting sharper, until she’s squeezing Pippa’s hand, not really in control of how hard she does it, her body tense and her legs quivering. 

When she gasps again, it’s when Pippa removes her fingers and Hecate immediately mourns the loss. But Pippa soon makes her forget about that when she works her way back up her body, dragging her nose across twitching muscles and skin still so sensitive to touch, kissing her and feeling her until she’s lying next to Hecate and wrapping a secure arm over her, nuzzling her nose into her shoulder, breathing her in. Hecate, breath eventually steadying, turns her head to kiss whichever part of Pippa is closest to her. And as she does, releases Pippa’s ponytail from its confines. Entwining her fingers in strands of beautiful, precious gold. She smooths her hand over Pippa’s chest and it’s not long before she feels heat rising within her once more.

“Up.” She says, wriggling out of Pippa’s grasp. And Pippa does what she’s told, stands before bed, Hecate soon following.

Hecate’s heart rate picks up again with Pippa stood, willing and wanting and waiting for whatever Hecate is going to do to her. She starts by running her hands down Pippa’s arms, then slowly moves them to her back, as she looks her in the eyes and feels Pippa’s breath on her cheek. Her hands move further down and very suddenly Pippa gasps at how Hecate squeezes the soft skin beneath her fingers and she can see the burning in Hecate’s eyes.

Very slowly, Hecate moves down Pippa’s body until she’s crouching and running a steady hand up her thigh. She kisses the small amount of revealed skin above her stockings and attentively undoes the suspenders that rest on each upper thigh, as Pippa arches her head back, hands resting in Hecate’s hair once again. Once she frees each stocking, she moves her fingers to curl under the fabric at Pippa’s hips, gently pulling it all the way down, before she places her lips back on her thigh.

Hecate stands and takes Pippa’s hands, entangling their fingers as she walks backwards, sits on the edge of the bed like she had done earlier, and grabs Pippa’s waist, guiding her to sit on her lap, so they face each other, her legs either side of Hecate’s. And Hecate begins to suck and nip along her neck, searing across her skin until she’s moving down slightly, lightly marking her collar bones and Pippa’s breath tickles at her ear. Her hands are searching every inch of skin on Pippa’s back, while Pippa’s hands sit firmly on Hecate’s waist, as she tries desperately to rub her hips against Hecate’s stomach. 

“Hiccup.” She breathes, continuing to buck her hips, feeling already like she could burst at any moment. “I don’t think I can wait much longer.” 

“What do you want?” Hecate asks, lifting her head to match Pippa’s gaze.

And Pippa gulps, presses their foreheads together, looks straight into her eyes as she so, so quietly whispers, “I want you to fuck me. Please.” 

Hecate’s lips part and she lets out an almost silent gasp at Pippa’s admission. Wonders how she manages not to lose herself all over again. Her hand slides from Pippa’s back to her front and soon down between her thighs, rubbing gently, steadily adding more pressure with each soft moan that escapes Pippa’s lips. And when she inserts a finger, Pippa almost cries, her sound muffled as she buries her face into Hecate’s shoulder. 

It’s always harder with Pippa, to insert a second finger. Hecate always feels worry arise in the pit of her stomach at the thought that she might hurt her. But Pippa wants it and pleads for it and Hecate has to give in. Has to give Pippa what she wants. So she does, as slowly and as gently as she possibly can, watching Pippa’s face for signs that she wants her to stop. But instead Pippa moans more intensely, her hands buried deep in dark hair, unable to stop herself from tugging at it. And then Pippa feels her eyes becoming wet and she wonders why, when usually it’s the other witch who can’t hold back this kind of emotion.

Hecate notices her tears and panics, stops what she’s doing to ask, “Did I hurt you?”

Pippa almost cries more when she sees the concern in her face. “No. Darling, no. I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with.” She sniffles.

“Do you want to stop?” She rubs a thumb over Pippa’s cheek, wiping away a tear.

Pippa sniffles once more, smiles and shakes her head. “Please, don’t stop.”

Hecate nods, kisses her and curls her fingers inside Pippa, before removing them and lifting her into her arms, shifting her so that she lies on the bed. She doesn’t waste much time before her fingers get back to work and she decides to put her mouth to work as well. Tasting the sweet witch, whose cries transform back into blissful moans. Hecate lets her free hand slide up Pippa’s body and within an instant the dark lace that covered her breasts vanishes, allowing Hecate to feel and squeeze and circle tender skin. 

When Hecate can tell that Pippa is close, can hear it in her whimpers and the way she gathers more of Hecate’s hair between her fingers, she lifts her head and travels up to meet Pippa’s eyes. Her fingers still fast at work, making Pippa’s breath shake more and more and more by the second. Pippa lifts her head, as if she wants to kiss her, but all she manages is to drag her bottom lip up Hecate’s chin, before she throws her head back and her legs instantly wrap around Hecate’s body, her hands clawing at her back, Hecate’s name being the only word she can squeak from her throat.

When Pippa’s muscles relax, they collapse together on the bed. Their breathing heavy and their bodies suddenly tired and weak. Pippa takes Hecate’s hand and brings it to her lips, kissing her knuckles, before resting it on her chest. They lay peacefully for a while, before Pippa is the one to break the silence yet again.

“You really do look good in pink.” She breathes. And Hecate lets out a laugh, but says nothing. Never letting on that she quite agrees with Pippa. Hecate does look fantastic in pink.


End file.
